Reid's New Friend
by jessie 33
Summary: This is a short new Story with Reid. I do not own any rights to the show or any of the characters. I love As the World Turns, and most of the characters, and want to keep it alive by reading fanfictions, and writing them. I hope you enjoy my new story.
1. Chapter 1

Reid's new Friend

Reid was leaving the hospital, and he was tired, and fed up. He was tired of being alone, but he moved out of Katie's place because he hated seeing her with Chris. He knew they were fine together, but he hated sharing his friend with Chris Hughes. He knew that was wrong, but he didn't care. He moved out , and now he regretted it because he went home to his small 2 bedroom house alone every night. He would watch TV, eat a TV dinner, and go to bed, and try to read, but end up falling asleep with the book still in his hand, and the lights on. He dreaded seeing Luke in town because if he was with Noah it was like a dagger going through his heart. He was blessed this week he only saw Luke once but he was alone, but he walked right by him without saying hi. He knew if he stopped it would hurt more, and he knew he hurt Luke's feelings but at this point he didn't care he was hurting so let Luke hurt a little too. Luke made his choice, so he should understand it was to hard for him to have a friendship with a man he desired, and dreamed about every night. He hated himself for that he should get over him but he couldn't, and it made him angry. He was not a weak man but by the looks of it he was because he couldn't let Luke go. He was not his but he knew that in his head, but his heart was always dreaming someday it would happen. He got to his car, and sat for a few moments put his radio on, and started driving home. He stopped for a slice of pizza he could not stomach a TV dinner tonight. He decided to get a medium pizza, and take it home. He loved cold pizza for breakfast. He laughed to himself being a Doctor his eating habits did suck. He turned to go down his street, and was glad he would be home in 4 minutes. He could get in his boxers eat pizza, and catch some of the hockey game. He suddenly noticed out of the corner of his eye, a little puppy run out on the road. He slammed on his breaks just missing him. The Puppy started to cry as Reid jumped out running over making sure he didn't hurt him. The puppy was fine he looked to see if he had a name tag, and of course he didn't . It made him angry that someone would be so stupid to let a puppy run around the street at 8pm. He lifted him up looking around there was no people out , so he wondered if he just got out of someones house. He put the puppy in his car, and drove to his place parking the car. He grabbed the puppy, and whispered, "Now where do you live you little trouble maker? He walked down the street he actually knocked on a few doors, and everyone said they didn't know who the dog belonged to. Reid walked for 1/2 hour, and realized it was to late to keep knocking on doors. He had no choice he would bring him home, and in the morning he would take it to a vets office, and they could see if they could find the owners. He lifted the puppy, and smiled as he walked home. He had no idea what they needed but he sure hoped pizza would be OK because he was to tired to run to the store, but he knew he had to because pizza was not suitable. He got in his car, he drove to the corner store, he left the puppy for 5 minutes while he went in getting some food. He walked to the front and laughed thinking he would only need one dish of food because he was not keeping the pup, but he had to eat so he had no choice. He walked out to the car, and the puppy was excited he was back. Reid sat down the puppy climbed onto him, Reid lifted him up putting him in the passenger seat, and told him to stay. The puppy listened as they drove back to the house, Reid parked he grabbed the pizza box, and the puppy, and the bag from the grocery store, and went into the house.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid didn't really know much about Puppies but he walked over grabbing a bowl, and put some food in it, and put it on the floor, and filled up another bowl with water. The puppy was eating so fast Reid sat on the floor, and lifted him up.

"Slow down you little piglet but I should talk I love to eat too. I just don't want you getting sick because I'm a people Doctor not a little puppy Doctor". Reid whispered, "I'm going to call you Piglet until we find your owner than they can call you by your proper name. Your owners are not very smart they should have a collar on you with a ID so we can find your home. I'm sure they are looking for you so don't worry you don't have to put up with me very long". Reid put him down, and the puppy went back to eating but he didn't want to let Reid out of his sight. Reid washed his hands, and walked over opening the pizza, and was eating a slice when Piglet ran over jumping at his leg.

"No Piglet your kind of gross looking food is over there this is mine"

Piglets little tail was wagging, and Reid thought he was the cutest thing. He took a piece of the crust, and put it on the floor. Piglet was trying to figure out if he likes the crust or not but he finally got it in his mouth, and was chewing, and came back for more. Reid had to say no he really didn't want the pup to over do it, and make himself sick. Reid ate a couple of slices of pizza, and than closed the box, and walked over putting it in the fridge, and grabbed a beer. He turned as Piglet was sitting quiet just staring at him, and Reid walked over to him.

"Look at me being all so nice to you, and you poop on my floor that is gross we were just outside your name really suits you Buddy". Piglet put his head down, and Reid knelt down, "I'm sorry but it is gross did you finish or am I going to find another treat in a moment"?

Reid put him down cleaned up the mess, and walked Piglet to the back door, and opened it, and Piglet ran out running around Reid's backyard. Reid went out sitting on his chair, and smiled as the dog was running around in circles, and was not doing his business he just knew he would do it as soon as he went inside. He would give the Puppy some slack he had a rough day, but normally this would not impress him.

Piglet ran over, and Reid smiled, "Go do your business no going number 1 or 2 in my place go"

Piglet wanted to play , Reid grabbed a ball of Jacob's, and threw it , and Piglet ran, and brought it back. Reid thought that was cool so he threw it again, and it went on for 1/2 hour. It was getting dark, so Reid picked up Piglet, and went inside locking the door. He was really tired but he suddenly felt bad he didn't know what to do with Piglet. He wasn't so sure he wanted him in his bedroom, but how could he leave him alone in the kitchen, or in the laundry room. Reid decided to sleep on the couch, he went upstairs to change, and grab his pillows, and blanket. He came downstairs , and smiled seeing Piglet on the bottom of the stairs, but as Reid got closer he saw a little puddle of pee, and Reid gave Piglet a look. Reid went into the kitchen, and grabbed paper towels, and cleaner, and walked over cleaning up. Piglet sat watching him, and Reid whispered, "You are lucky I'm putting up with this Piglet".

Piglet jumped around, and Reid couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed some newspapers, and put them on the floor, and lifted Piglet, and put him on the paper.

"You go on here not my floors do you understand"?

Piglet looked at him with the cutest eyes, and Reid laughed as he walked over to the couch, and laid down after turning most the lights off. He left the kitchen light on for Piglet, but he didn't have to do that Piglet was beside the couch whining trying to get up on the couch.

"No you sleep here on the floor I'm right here"

Piglet was not going for that idea he kept whining, and crying finally Reid lifted him up , and laid him beside him.

"You better not make a mess on my brand new couch Piglet"

Piglet tried to lick his face, and Reid whispered, "I draw the line at licking my face that is gross"

Piglet settled down, and laid beside him, and fell asleep . Reid just watched him for awhile, and smiled but he knew giving him back was going to be harder than he thought he was already getting attached to the little guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid woke up it was 3am, Piglet was still sleeping beside him. Reid smiled as he got up trying not to wake him. Reid was walking to the kitchen, and turned the light on, and was shocked Piglet was already in front of him in the kitchen.

"Oh my God are you trying to freak me out"

Piglet was jumping up, and down, Reid lifted him up, and whispered.

"You hungry Buddy I'm starving"

Reid put him down, he walked over putting some food in his bowl, Piglet ran over eating it. Reid opened the fridge, he wanted something, but he was looking for a light snack. He grabbed a piece of pie that he had left over , he brought the pie plate over to the table, and was eating it. Piglet was eating, but he kept stopping to make sure Reid was still there. Reid was watching him, he knew someone was going to claim Piglet, and he knew it was going to hurt. Piglet ran over, and laid by Reid's feet as he continued eating his pie. He finally got up, and walked over to the couch, and flipped the TV on. Reid laughed Piglet was climbing up his leg. Reid lifted him into his arms, and was flipping the channels. Piglet heard a dog bark on a commercial, and he turned, and starting barking at the dog. Reid had to laugh, but Piglet had a loud bark, so he changed the channel. Piglet was still looking at the TV, and Reid whispered.

"Wow you are a tough guy we should have called you Rocky"

Piglet barked, Reid calmed him down, he was watching Jerry Springer he couldn't believe people would do this show. Reid had to laugh, it had to be made up no one would really act this way. Reid started to fall asleep with Piglet in his arms, and woke up at 7am, and Piglet was laying beside him. He was shocked he didn't make a mess so Reid got up, and took him out to the backyard, and put him down to do his business. He went, and Reid was happy, and praised him, they went inside, and Reid gave him a little more food, he grabbed the phone, he wanted to tell Bob he needed the day off. He didn't have surgery today, and he had so much holiday time he hasn't taken so he was going to take 1 day off to think of something to do with Piglet while he went to work. He never really had a dog so he wasn't sure what you did with dogs while you were at work. He just knew Puppies get into everything, and he really didn't want to come home to a mess. His place was perfect, it took him a long time to make his place feel like home. He had to admit Piglet was really starting to get to him, he never in a million years would have thought he would fall in love with a dog. He would never tell anyone he was, but he loved having him around.

Reid called Bob Hughes, and waited for him to answer.

"Bob Hughes, how can I help you"?

"Bob it is Reid"

"Reid your going to be late is that why your calling"?

"No I need a personal day, I should be in tomorrow, but if not I will call you"

"Do you have any surgeries booked today"?

"No not until Thursday"

"Are you OK Reid are you sick"?

"No it is a family matter I will call you later, and let you know if I will be in tomorrow"

'Ok take care Reid"

Reid hung up, and walked over kneeling down, and whispered.

"I never take a personal day, you must be real special Buddy". Reid smiled as Piglet ran over , and started to bite his shoe, Reid got up, and lifted Piglet up, and whispered.

"We better get you some toys, I don't want you eating my shoes"

Reid needed to shower so he carried Piglet upstairs, and put him in a empty box, he told him to be good for a few minutes, as he went into the bathroom to shower.


End file.
